Untitled
by KaosuSaku
Summary: Just a small venting crap I wrote about a girl  me, more precisely  that manages to enter InuYasha's world. But maybe the way she does it will not be what you're expecting.


_Nothing much to say about this one... I wasn't in a good mood when I wrote it that's all. But I wouldn't mind if this happened._

**InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi only.**  
><strong>NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.<strong>

* * *

><p>I'm in my room, reading my second favourite book for the tenth time. It's called "Chronicles Of The Emerged World" and I really love the main character: the female half-elf Nihal. I'm also listening to music in my MP4, since my mother forbid me to ear it when she's home. I don't know what's her problem since I have to bare her kind of music.<p>

Anyway, I'm reading when someone calls my name. It's my younger brother. I really hate him. He's such a manipulator kid! And while he can do whatever he wants, I can't. It's not jealousy at all: it's hate. My parents main excuse is "He's only 9". What do I care? When I was 9, I helped my parents with home jobs and I couldn't do a lot of things that he can. At any rate, he's telling me that dinner is ready. Not that I'm anxious. The last thing I want is to go downstairs and face my mother. I'm grounded. She took my laptop away damn it! She says that staying four hours in front of a computer it's too much! That's not right, my damn brother spends the entire day at the computer! Besides, taking my computer away from me it's taking my life. I swear. Everything I need, everything I believe in, everything that helps me get by, it's in a computer. I'm talking about InuYasha here. He doesn't exist. That's not fair either. If I believed in God, I would hate him with all my strength. Really.

So I went downstairs and, as always, I was thinking about him. I'm not kidding, everything remembers me of that guy. I can't spend five minutes without thinking about him. So, I'm in the kitchen, thinking about InuYasha's manga and how much I would love to have it when I realize that something's wrong. My parents are fighting. No big surprise. My parents love each other so much that they only talk trough shouts and screams. They're always like this. It's so annoying. Then I realize that my mother isn't going to eat. Lately, they've come up with this sort of routine: if one of them is eating, the other isn't. Finally, I realise that I'm mad. So I, for the first time in my life, raise my voice, I tell them both to shut up, that I'm sick of this, that this isn't even a family anymore and that I'm going for a walk.

My name is Cinzia, I'm fifteen and I'm sick of life already. I'm in love with a guy that doesn't exist and I love everything about him but it's frustrating sometimes. My parents don't get along and their fights started some years ago. I hate school. I hate my brother. And now, I can't even watch InuYasha, that is my reason for keep going. So yeah, I think it's on my right to be fucking pissed! And I'm crying. Yeah, it's my favourite sport! I spend my free time practising it! And I'm ashamed of that. I mean, InuYasha never cries and he's been trough a lot of stuff! He's so strong and brave...

I'm in the street, walking, with the music on, thinking of my biggest dream: be with InuYasha, and disappear from this hateful world. I don't mean to be his lover or anything. I do realize that someone like me doesn't deserve him. Actually, I haven't met someone that would deserve him anyway. Not even Kikyou and I do love Kikyou. I suddenly see a light. It's just a car. A thought crosses my mind though. A thought that crossed my mind many many times. I close my eyes, I smile, and I walk into the road.

* * *

><p>I wake up. I look around. I'm in some kind of forest. There's a huge tree nearby. I look at the tree more carefully. It can't be! I get up, walk to the tree and I get over the roots. I raise my hand, just like Kikyou and Kagome did, and I touch the tree's scar. The scar left by InuYasha's body on the tree, the Sacred Tree.<p>

I hear a voice. That voice! It's asking me who am I. I turn as fast as I can and I see him. His red robe, his long and silver hair falling perfectly as always, his dog ears and his golden eyes. Those golden eyes that always, always captured me, took my breath away and made me feel secure.

I close my eyes. I open them. He's still there. I say:

"I'm Nihal."

And I knew, that I would never cry again.

* * *

><p><em>In the middle of the night, in a dark road, some people gathered around a body. There's an ambulance, the police... Doctors are saying that there's nothing they can do, the girl's already dead. People are shocked but no one notices that, in the girl's face, there's a smile.<em>

_ Abandoned on the ground, there's her MP4. Somehow it's still working. If someone had put the headphones, he would have heard:_

_"I will always be  
>Waiting<br>Until the day that I see you  
>On the other side<br>Come and take me home."_

* * *

><p><em>That last poem was taken from an Evanescence's song that is "The Other Side". It belongs to them and I do not intend to infringe copyright with it.<em>


End file.
